


A Different Approach

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Question.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Different Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Question.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

While Kingsley’s influence couldn’t eradicate the problem completely, Harry did see a marked improvement over the following weeks. Reporters were no longer a constant presence, following him everywhere. Instead they’d appear out of nowhere at random intervals to fire questions, almost as if they thought they could surprise some answers out of him. 

Harry did his best to ignore them completely, but, failing that, the more persistent ones were dealt with easily enough by a well-placed hex or two. The last, one who had been particularly unpleasant about Severus, had been chased down the street by a swarm of bees.

~~~

“Perhaps it’s time we talked to them,” Severus suggested, after Harry had recounted the latest transgression that evening.

“What?” Harry said incredulously, dinner preparations momentarily forgotten.

Severus shrugged. “It is only natural that people have questions and concerns. They care about you a great deal. Perhaps, if we can reassure them of my intentions, the press attention towards us will ease.”

Harry shook his head, sighing. “I don’t think it’ll ever ease, Severus—that’s the price of being in a relationship with me.”

Gathering him close, Severus gently cupped his face and kissed him. “A price I will gladly pay.”

~~~

Harry had Severus’ idea in mind the next evening, when he had to dodge a reporter in Hogsmeade. Fortunately, he made it through the school gates unchallenged and felt the familiar wards wash over him. Hogwarts, at least, was a safe-haven.

“Harry!”

A familiar figure appeared out of the shadows near the castle, with several plants in his arms and a huge grin on his face.

“Hi, Neville,” Harry said, smiling for the first time in several hours. “Working late?”

“Oh, just a few things to take care of before I meet Luna for dinner.”

Harry stopped. _Luna. Of course._

~~~

Neville, who had carried on walking, glanced back over his shoulder. “Harry? Are you okay?”

Kicking his feet back into gear, Harry grinned. “I’m fine! Better than fine, actually. Hey, do you think you could you ask Luna to drop by Severus’ quarters before she leaves?”

“Sure,” Neville replied, looking rather confused. “Why?”

“I have a question to ask her.”

As they reached the entrance hall, Severus appeared from the dungeons. “You look rather pleased with yourself,” he said in greeting, while Neville nodded politely and continued on his way. “Should I be worried?”

Harry just laughed. “Not at all.”


End file.
